Patent Literature (hereinafter abbreviated as “PTL”) 1 discloses an audio apparatus (speaker apparatus). This audio apparatus includes a first speaker and a second speaker that are vertically distant from each other in a car passenger compartment, and a driving control unit that causes the first speaker and the second speaker to output sound. The driving control unit delays the sound output from one of the first speaker and the second speaker that is closer to the listener, by a predetermined time period.
This increases the spatial impression of sound, and can produce a sound image felt by the listener at a higher position.